


Wiedźmińskie Headcanony

by LadyLustful



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Meta, zsyp na moje headcanony
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-12 11:41:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4477976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLustful/pseuds/LadyLustful





	1. Chapter 1

Headcanon do gry gdzie:   
Wiedźmińskie szkoły budowane były blisko miejsc, gdzie bariera między światami była słabsza, ponieważ tam częściej pojawiały się przybyłe z równoległych światów potwory. W tych samych miejscach łatwiej było się pojawić Dzikiemu Gonowi.


	2. Vesemir

Headcanon, gdzie:  
Młody Vesemir był bardzo przystojny, podkochiwaly sie w nim wszystkie kobiety (I elfki. I driady. I nawet niejedna wampirzyca), a on żadnej nie przepuścił, mawiając, iż to nierycerskie odmawiać damie. Właściwie, to sam jeden odpowiada za stereotyp "wiedźmaka chutliwego".


End file.
